


Feeling Blah

by PattRose



Series: Another Feeling Series [1]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Humor, M/M, suprise party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is John’s birthday and he’s a bear and in such a blah mood that Dorian has to do something.<br/>Genre: Slash-Established Relationship</p><p>Happy Birthday, Tinnean.   January, 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Blah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tinnean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinnean/gifts).



Feeling Blah  
By PattRose  
Summary: It is John’s birthday and he’s a bear and in such a blah mood that Dorian has to do something.  
Genre: Slash-Established Relationship  
Warnings: Sappy  
Rating: Gen  
Word Count: 2289

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/tinnean1_zps07a4908d.jpg.html)

To say John was having a horrible day, was an understatement. Dorian was down in the lab having diagnostics run, so John was stuck with an MX all day long for every call that came in. God, he hated MX’s. John knew he was being moody and tried not to be, but everyone in the bullpen was staying away from him. The reason he was moody was because it was his birthday. Another day to point out that he was nowhere in his life and had nothing to show for it. (Yes, John loved being dramatic. He did it well.)

John pulled his cell out and dialed Rudy in the lab. 

“Hello, John. The answer to your question is no. He’s not ready yet. He had some problems when I ran the diagnostics and I’m working on them now. It’s going to be at least another four hours. How is your day going?”

“Rudy, are you certain about the time frame? I don’t know if I can stand another four hours with an MX by my side. One of them told me today I had anger issues and needed help.”

Rudy laughed, softly into the phone. “John, you do have anger issues. Why was this such a shock?”

“Because, I don’t want an MX telling me I need therapy. Jesus Christ, can’t you hurry with Dorian?”

“Do you want Dorian fixed correctly, or hurriedly?” Rudy knew that this would shut John up. If nothing else, John loved Dorian and would do anything for him. Even if he didn’t know that Rudy knew about them.

“You’re right. I’ll check on him in four hours and see if he’s ready to go home. God, I’m going to be insane by then. I have to go, another call, another MX. See you later, Rudy.” John shut his cell phone off and slid it into his pocket. He hoped he wasn’t forced into throwing this new MX out the door while the car was moving. _You really do need anger management classes._

Rudy called Dorian from the lab. Rudy was officially lying to John Kennex for Dorian. But it was for a good reason.

“Hello, Rudy, is John driving you nuts?”

“How did you know that?” Rudy asked, snickering. 

“I know he would be driving me nuts, too. As long as he doesn’t find out that I’m not there, I’m happy. It’ll all be worth it, Rudy. The lasagna smells delicious and I’ve got everything ready to go for the party. I think he’s going to be very surprised when he gets home.”

Rudy frowned just a little bit and asked, “And you’re certain that he’s going to like a surprise party?”

“No, he won’t like it, but he’ll be happy that I didn’t forget his birthday as I led him to believe, this morning. I’ll be back to the lab in about an hour.”

“Good…Dorian, he might come down next time, it would be better if you’re here.”

“Stop worrying and just relax a little, Rudy. I’ll see you soon.” Dorian put the finished Lasagna into the oven on the warm cycle. That way it would be done and ready to go when everyone got there. Dorian had even made three cakes and decorated them. Making a cheesecake and decorating it wasn’t as easy as it sounded. Whip cream didn’t decorate easily. But, if nothing else, Dorian was patient. He put the cheesecakes into the refrigerator and got everything ready to go. The salads were ready and so was the garlic bread. All he had to do was throw the bread in the broiler when the time came. Then Dorian left to go back to the lab again. They had gotten this far, Dorian didn’t want to blow the entire surprise.

*

“John Kennex, your blood pressure is entirely too high. I will have to report it and you will have to see a doctor about it as soon as possible.”

“You’re raising my blood pressure. I don’t like MX’s. You’re the big problem. I don’t need to see a doctor. Mind your own business,” Kennex barked. 

“I am also reporting you for your lack of good judgment on this last call. We should have waited for back-up. We did not need to go in with our guns blazing.”

John let out a bark of laughter and said, “Now you’re starting to talk like me. Since when have you used the word, blazing?” 

“I picked it up from you earlier today.” 

“Shit, you’re the same MX, I had this morning? I can’t tell any of you apart.”

“John Kennex, you knew my number both times we went out. You refuse to call me by my number. This is a problem, too.”

John glared at the MX and considered throwing him out of the moving vehicle. But, John knew that he would have to answer to not only Captain Maldonado, but also, Dorian. No, today wouldn’t be a good day to throw this bot out of the moving car. John was going to be reported and have to get an ass chewing by Sandra, his boss. 

“John Kennex, you are exceeding the speed limit. I will have to write you up for that, also,” MX320 said.  
John stepped on the gas and sped even faster. He had taken as much as he could take for the day. It was either speed, or throw MX, whatever number, out of the moving vehicle. John could tell that the MX was calling someone. 

“Captain Maldonado,” she answered. 

“Captain, I am with John Kennex and he is exceeding the speed limit by 40 miles an hours. He should have his license revoked as soon as possible. He is also having trouble with his blood pressure and should be seen by a doctor, soon.” MX320 was quite happy getting part of his report out already. 

“What number are you?” Sandra asked. 

“320, ma’am. What are we going to do about his anger, his speeding and his blood pressure?”

Sandra almost laughed, but almost was the key word. She knew this MX could be trouble. “John, can you hear me?”

“Of course, I can hear you, Sandra, I’m not deaf.”

“Good, then know that you’re going to be going to four extra anger management classes a month, you’ll see the doctor about your blood pressure and the speeding will stop right now.” Captain Maldonado was giving him no choice. This was an order. 

“Yes, Captain…” John wasn’t happy, but knew that Sandra was only doing it to help him.

John slowed his speed down and drove safely to the station. MX320 glanced over at John and had a look of utter happiness on his face. John didn’t think they were ever happy, so this confused John just a little bit. John decided to ask him. “So, are you happy now, MX320?”

“I am pleased that you are taking the captain seriously. Sometimes you do not,” he answered. 

John gave MX320 a fake smile and said, “I’m happy if you’re happy.”

“John Kennex, we understand sarcasm. You don’t really mean what you said before?” the bot asked. 

“I’m always serious. Especially when it comes to MX’s. You see, I have no patience with any of you and you don’t seem to have any more patience with me. I would say we should just agree to disagree.”

“I will agree to this, John Kennex. I do appreciate you slowing the speed down. We are here and made it in one piece.”

“MX320, did you just make a joke?” John asked, smiling over at the MX. 

“I do not understand. Explain…”

“Never mind, I was wrong. Have a great day. Now get out of my way,” John said as he rushed by the MX and hurried to the elevator. 

When John arrived at his desk, he called Rudy, first thing. 

“Hello, John. I take it you’re back at the station again. Did you destroy any MX’s today?”

“I didn’t destroy anyone. Now, how is Dorian doing?” John wasn’t one to beat around the bush. 

Rudy smiled to himself. John was so hung up on Dorian it wasn’t even funny. “John, he’s back to his old self again. I imagine this is a good thing for you, am I right?”

“So, when is he coming back to his desk?” 

“He should be coming off of the elevator right about ‘now’.”

At that moment, the elevator pinged and off walked Dorian looking as great as he did before. John found himself smiling for no reason. _I really need to stop getting all mushy over Dorian in the bullpen. Someone is going to notice._

“Hello, partner. How was your day?” Dorian asked, sitting down at his desk. 

“Guess who has to go to four more anger management classes a month?” 

“I would guess it’s you, John. What did you do this time?” Dorian was almost laughing at the idea of John having to go to four more of the dreaded classes that he hated more than anything. 

“I wouldn’t stop speeding. MX320 was driving me nuts. I couldn’t help it. And before long I was doing forty miles over the speed limit. You know how Sandra hates that.”

Dorian smiled again. “Yes, she likes to pretend she’s in charge. Go figure. How much work do you have to do before we leave?”

“Not too much. I’m one of the last people up here. I have no idea where everyone else is. It’s like they disappeared. In fact, I can finish it tomorrow if you want me too,” John offered. 

Dorian started typing on the computer in front of him and said, “We’ll have this done in a few minutes. I’ll help you, John.”

“Thanks, man.” 

They both started working on things and before long, it was time for them to leave for the day.

*

John let Dorian drive home because he was sort of tired. He looked over and saw that Dorian was driving as slow as a Grandmother and asked, “Dorian, is something on your mind?”

“I wanted to tell you something, but I don’t want you to get angry with me.”

“Dorian, I rarely get angry with you.”  
Dorian looked at him, as to say, _liar_ and said, “Happy Birthday, John. I knew you didn’t want anyone to know, so that’s why I didn’t say anything to you earlier.”

“Thank you, Dorian. It was one hell of a birthday, let me tell you. I didn’t want any attention, but then you had problems and I had to work with an MX all day long and I was ready for some attention by that time. I say you pay me a lot of attention once we get home.” John wiggled his eyebrows up and down, evilly. 

“I will give you plenty of attention once we get home. Here we are, safe and sound, John.”

John got out and stretched. He was suddenly tired and didn’t know why. It must have been all of that stress working with the MX all day long. They got in the elevator and John pulled Dorian in for a kiss. 

“I’m glad your diagnostics came out all right, man. I worry about you sometimes.”

Dorian seemed pleased with hearing this news and as they got off, John sniffed the air. 

“I smell, lasagna. Who could be that lucky? Should we go out to eat Italian tonight, Dorian?” 

“You know I don’t eat, John. I’ll make you up something in the kitchen. Come on. I’ll make you a nice drink, too.”

John unlocked the door and opened it. He turned the light switch on and everyone jumped out and said, “Surprise…”

John jumped a little and smiled, shocking everyone. Sandra walked over and said, “You knew about it didn’t you?”

“Yeah, I knew something was up with Rudy and Dorian all day long. And then when you only gave me four hours extra for anger management, I knew you were winging it. Thanks, everyone. Thank you, Dorian for making my favorite meal, even when you can’t eat.”

Valerie and Richard walked out of the kitchen carrying dinner and garlic bread.

Everyone sat down to eat including Dorian. He might not be able to eat, but he knew he could sit with all of them and enjoy the evening. Dorian served up the food and drinks. While Dorian was doing this, he glanced at John and had never seen John look happier. Dorian realized, he might not have surprised John, but he had done a good thing. John needed some extra attention. Once everyone left, Dorian planned on giving him just that. 

Dorian brought out the cheesecake once dinner was done. John’s eyes got as big as saucers. “Is this New York Style Cheesecake, Dorian?”

“Yes, Sandra gave me the recipe and I thought you might like that.”

John gave Dorian a nice friendly hug, but Dorian knew that John was moved by all this. John would never kiss or hug Dorian in front of anyone, usually.

Valerie said, “Kiss him, already.”

Everyone started to laugh. John kissed Dorian and didn’t want to ever let go. 

This had been a perfect ending to a perfectly horrible day. John was a very lucky man. He had friends and a lover that would never let him go without attention on his birthday. Yes, he was going to get even luckier if everyone would just leave.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/theend_zps861e14db.jpg.html)


End file.
